


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Free To Be Dean and Cas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Dean and Sam want to propose to Castiel and Eileen, respectively, but which brother gets to go first? There’s only one way to decide this.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Free To Be Dean and Cas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

Dean stared at the small velvet box that had fallen out of Sam’s pocket. “Dude...what is that?”

“Uhhh.”

“A  _ ring?” _ Dean said incredulously. “You dog, you’re  _ proposing?!” _

“Keep it down!” Sam hissed.  _ “Yes, _ alright?”

“I can’t believe you! You asshole!”

“What’s your problem?! You love Eileen, you’ve shipped us since, like, forever!” Sam said defensively.

“I do love Eileen! She’s like the cool little sibling I never got.”

Sam gave Dean his best Bitchface. “Then why are you mad?”

Because  _ I’m _ planning on popping the question to Cas, and if you propose to Eileen, you’re gonna upstage me!” Dean hissed, digging his own ring out of his pocket.

“Then why don’t you just wait?” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “You and Cas have only officially been a thing for a few months; me and Eileen have been together for almost two years.”

“Yeah, but me and Cas have been in love for way longer, since before Eileen was even a blip on your radar!”

“It’s not my fault it took over a decade for you two to pull your heads out of your asses.”

“Well...I’m older, so I get to go first,” Dean said, crossing his arms childishly.

Sam rolled his eyes again. “Look, there’s only one way to settle this.” He held out his hands in that familiar Rock-Paper-Scissors stance.

Dean tilted his head at Sam at an almost Castiel-level of sarcastic. “Really?...Fine.”

The brothers pounded their fists in tandem.  _ “One, two, three, shoot!” _

Dean had scissors. Sam had rock.

Dean’s face fell. “Oh, come  _ on! _ Best two out of three!”

“No dice,” laughed Sam triumphantly. “I’m asking Eileen at family game night tonight. See you there.”

“My ring is nicer,” Dean shot back irritably as Sam sauntered down the hallway whistling a happy little tune.


End file.
